


Snow Going

by Neffectual



Series: From An In-Ring Perspective [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffectual/pseuds/Neffectual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: <br/>Dean/Roman fucking on a roof! In the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Going

It was Dean’s idea - of course it was Dean’s idea, because otherwise Florida boy Roman wouldn’t be caught dead kneeling in the snow. Thank fuck for the flat roof, because doing this on tiles would have been suicide, and Roman wasn’t prepared to saddle his family with the shame of his frozen corpse being found lodged firmly in that of Dean Ambrose.

Three in the morning, the snow still coming down, and the air that weird muzzy grey that snow always seems to create, and there was Dean under him, hands and knees, no gloves, just hands going red-cold in the snow as his fingers curled, as Roman kept hitting his sweet spot and making him moan. Roman’s own jeans were soaked through at the knee where his weight was on them, a punishing pace that was driving the air out of Dean in hot gusts of steam that Roman could see crystallising on the wind.

In the end, he wanted to put his weight forward, slide his hand into Dean’s pants, curl it around his hot, hard cock, but his fingers were shaking with the cold, and his breath was coming too fast, and Dean threw his head back, wailing to the night sky, to their neighbours, to the people coming back from the bars, and Roman lost it, the heat of Dean around his dick and the cold on his skin sending him over, tugging at Dean’s jacket to get his teeth caught firmly in the back of his neck as he came, whining, stuttering thrusts shoving Dean’s face down into the snow.

After, it’s a hot bath and his hand on Dean’s cock, gentle and teasing even though Dean’s panting for him in the hot water, his skin flushed red with the heat, or the want, or the embarrassment, Roman doesn’t know, but Dean comes for him, all the same, his name on those lips. As the evidence swirls away in hot water, like snow flurries outside, Dean kisses him, and says thank you, and Roman can’t catch his breath to say no. He’s the one who should be grateful.


End file.
